Forum:IRC Channel (2)
Sorry, I don't know if this is in the right place but I've made an IRC Channel for this wiki. IRC is a good place to get to know the community and also discuss important things for your wiki. The channel I've made is on the same network as Mass Effect Wiki's partner, the Assassin's Creed Wiki, this could prove useful for strengthening the ties between the two. Many people say, "Why use IRC when we have Special:Chat?". Well IRC is a lot more reliable then chat, is a lot more flexible, unruly users can be punished in various ways other than just banned and you have helpful network staffers, available at the drop of a hat. *In Browser link to the channel *A guide to joining the IRC channel via a client N7 T| ] 19:58, December 20, 2011 (UTC) Comments If you already have an IRC client installed, use the link here :I know that D. Cello knows quite a few of you here, and the community from Assassin's Creed Wiki have enjoyed using the IRC chat. We have a bot on IRC that allows use of the wikia links that can be used in chat such as w:c:assassinscreed:User:Kaishiro which can also be provided for the Mass Effect IRC channel if requested. Wikia has had Special:Chat available for months, and AC even tested it out for Wikia back when it was in beta before release. Problems with the Chat being is it lags because the following things: emoticons, can't handle the user load of 25-30+ people, etc. Whereas IRC is a reliable, more accessible chat. Registered and unregistered users on the wiki alike join to ask questions or just chat. If you choose to register your nickname, the web chat makes registering easy for you. It also makes it easier to log into your name the next time you return to the web chat. If web chat isn't your thing, then you can always install XChat-WDK for Windows or mIRC for Windows There's other clients for other operating systems out there, like XChat Azure for Mac or Colloquy for Mac Xertion's staff is friendly, courteous and always willing to help with any problems you have with the IRC network and/or its services. If you have any further questions about the Xertion IRC Network, feel free to email me here or contact me via my user page here [[User:Kaishiro|'Kaishiro']] Message 21:55, December 20, 2011 (UTC) Ok here is what I do not like and I am going to be very blunt. An official MEWiki thing was implemented without either consulting the community, or at the very least, talking with an admin. I cannot support this because of what happened last time this exact same thing happened. Something that is "officially" associated with the wiki was created, then taken offline because no one used it. I can see the good intentions here, but the horrible execution. When something that is for official wiki use, and especially something associated directly with the wiki is created with no discussion, no consultation, or anything else, it is very irritating. I propose that the community vote whether or not they want to keep it, and if it is a no, then the site has to be taken down. I would say take it down now, since there was no anything on this before it was done, but I think that is a little overboard. Lancer1289 00:03, December 21, 2011 (UTC) :It's not official. That's what this forum is for--to have a discussion. the chat links and everything that are set up already are a simple one line modification change on a weblink. See here It's the default setting. The "XChat guide" that's set up is a plain-text document that's just had a few text changes. If you looked at the snapshot links, it was modified form having it wrote up for #ACWiki. the chat is in no way official at all, until a discussion. That was N7's intent by starting this forum. [[User:Kaishiro|'Kaishiro']] Message 00:43, December 21, 2011 (UTC) ::Edit: See snapshot of the topic here this topic was set Dec 20 18:49:36 2011 UTC. 2 minutes after the channel had been created. [[User:Kaishiro|'Kaishiro']] Message 00:54, December 21, 2011 (UTC) :::(edit conflict)And that statement is contradicted by N7 himself. "Sorry, I don't know if this is in the right place but I've made an IRC Channel for this wiki" (emphasis added). Therefore he did create a channel for the wiki with no discussion, or anything else. You even contradict yourself. Quote from your user page "Quick link to the Mass Effect Wiki chat here" (again emphasis added). So what I say stands, a channel was created with no discussion and no community input and with something that is officially connected to the wiki, i.e. official IRC chat, I find that irritating. Something like this requires discussion first, not after the fact, like it happened in this case. No matter what it says on the chat. Lancer1289 00:59, December 21, 2011 (UTC) ::::You can make an IRC channel by a simple /join. It can be undone by a simple /part. It's currently "made" or registered as a place holder so the channel is open for when/if whether or not the chat becomes official. the registration can be undone by a simple drop. I've changed all (quick) links of mine to say unofficial (with discussion pending) to make sure no one is confused as to whether or not this is official. (Not that they would be after reading this, but for those that don't read this) Either way, I'm not trying to be rude or down play this or anything, just simply explaining why N7 started this forum. Not meaning to come off as being a d@%k or anything. Sorry if there's any misunderstanding as to what I'm saying here. [[User:Kaishiro|'Kaishiro']] Message 01:12, December 21, 2011 (UTC) ::::IRC is off-site. N7 could have easily made the channel without telling anyone and it would be outside of your control or jurisdiction. What's more, Kaishiro's IRC network is highly impressive - it's run by very friendly people (Kaishiro and a few others), and offers all your necessary IRC services. I'd highly recommend it. --Callofduty4 01:38, December 21, 2011 (UTC)